


Anything For You

by CLSL8stars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: Super sappy fluffy fluff





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jamie's pic of him and Katie on the ferris wheel and my need for Jamie fluff

“Oh my god, I’m gonna pee!” she squealed breathlessly, holding her sides.

“I’m glad you find it so funny,” Jamie growled playfully as he swung her around, off her feet. He set her back down and smiled down at her, then stuck his tongue out. “You just love seeing me scared to death, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Babe, but it’s hilarious,” she giggled. “My big, strong, intimidating man shrieking like a little girl over a carnival fun house.” She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek fondly. 

“Well since you love it so much, you wanna go on the ferris wheel too?” he asked.  

“Of course I do, but you don’t have to. I know how much you hate heights.”

“But you love them. I’ll be fine. I’ll just keep my eyes on you.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. I want to do whatever makes you happy.”

“Sap.”

“That’s me,” he grins, dimples cutting into his cheeks. 

“You’re a dork and I love you,” she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him softly. 

It was a short walk to the ride, so Jamie didn’t have time to chicken out before they were in line. When it was their turn, he joked with the attendant, “This thing’s not gonna get stuck when we’re at the top, is it?”

“Oh, you never know,” came her winking reply. 

Jamie said a little prayer and followed his girlfriend into the car. 

“Need me to hold your hand?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Awww, Baby you didn’t have to do this. It’s just a carnival ride.”

“No, it’s fine. You enjoy it. I’ll just stare at your beautiful smile to take my mind off it.”

She blushed but couldn’t help beaming at him. As the wheel began to turn, he squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. She looked around as the ground got further away, eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. She was so beautiful. She was worth being scared. 

Halfway to the top, Jamie squeezed his eyes shut. “Is this thing going faster than normal?” 

“Actually, I think it is. There must not be anyone else getting on.”

“So I’m not just imagining that?”

“Nope. I’m sorry, Baby. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool. It’s cool.”

She giggled at him. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Am not. I’m manly and —” he cut off with a yelp as the ferris wheel lurched to a stop. “Is someone getting on?”

Snickering at him, she looked over the side and shook her head. “No, doesn’t look like it. Huh.”

“Perfect.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” she reassured him.

Jamie peeked out and saw that they were at the top. This was it, what he’d been waiting for. One more deep breath, and he pulled himself forward onto one knee on the floor of the car, still holding her hand. 

She looked at him, worried, for a second. “You ok, Babe? I’m sure it’ll get moving again in a minute.”

“I love you so much, Charlie —”

“Jamie we’re not going to die on this ferris wheel,” she giggled. 

“God, I hope not. Now would you hush?” he scowled at her. She frowned back, confused. Starting again, he sighed. “I love you so much. I would do anything for you. I would play a hundred ridiculous carnival games to win you the one prize you want. I would make an ass of myself in the fun house to make you smile. I would swallow my fear and ride this crazy ferris wheel just so I could prove to you I love you more than life itself.”

As she realized what he was doing, her jaw dropped, and her eyes welled up with tears. She swiped at them with her free hand before dropping it to squeeze his. 

“Charlotte Nadine Thibodeaux, will you please, please get me off this thing” he giggled and dodged a smack aimed at his head, “and marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?” he grinned at her hopefully. 

Dropping to her knees and looking him straight in the eyes, she deadpanned, “as long as you swear to god you will never call me that ever again.”

“Cross my heart,” he laughed, finger crossing his heart as he said it. 

“Then yes, Jamie Randolph Benn, of course I will marry you, you nut.”

Smiling ear to ear, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small cloth sleeve — no wonder she hadn’t seen a box! — and slipped the most beautiful diamond and sapphire ring she had ever seen into his palm and then onto her finger. Once he managed, with both of their hands trembling, she dove into his arms and kissed him like they really were going to die on the ferris wheel. 

They were still kissing when the ride started moving again. And still kissing when the attendant opened the door for them to get out. Everyone waiting in line started cheering. Jamie smiled into the kiss, and Charlie couldn’t help but smile too. She hid her face in his shoulder for a moment before standing up and stepping out of the car, followed shortly by Jamie. Blushing furiously but smiling brightly, they walked hand-in-hand past their audience and around a corner before crashing back into each other’s arms and grinning into another kiss. 

“You planned that whole thing, didn’t you?” she laughed when they came up for air. “The ferris wheel stopping and everything.”

Dimples cutting into both cheeks, he nodded. “Yeah.”

“You are insane.”

“I meant it. I don’t care how silly or scary or ridiculous it is. If it makes you happy, I’m in.”

“Such a sap.”

“You love me.”

“I do. I do I do I do.”

“Keep practicing that one.”

“Oh my god I’m going to marry you.”

“Crazy, right?”

“In the best way.”

“I love you. So, so much.” He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her temple. 

She closed her eyes and melted into him. “Hey Jame?”

“Mmm?”

“I promise I’ll only make you go on ferris wheels on big anniversaries, ok?”

Jamie just laughed and kissed her again.

  
  



End file.
